gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Kennedy
}} Elizabeth Kennedy (Also known as Elizabeth Vashti or The Ice Princess, her monkier) is the female protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Memories. She is the pilot of the CTK-4029 Peace Gundam (Pink Color) and later the co-pilot of the SDW-1309 Gundam Weiss (Alongside of her brother), and is a hybrid of both, an Innovator and a Newtype. She also pilots her own variation of the TSK-X20A GOUF Ignited. Her appearance in Emerald Memories greatly resembles Kula Diamond from the King of Fighters series. She is the sister of Ash Kennedy and was adopted by the Vashti family in Chapter 1 of Series 2. Personality Elizabeth is a caring and loyal young lady. She treats her squadmates well, as well as her older brother, Ash. She is also loyal to her mentor, Lacus Clyne. Who reminds Elizabeth of her during her younger days. Their mentor-protege relationship improves throughout the series, just like her brother's mentor-protege relationship with his mentor, Amuro Ray. She also tends to speak with Engrish (Japanese words interspliced with English) in the Japanese version of Emerald Memories. She calls Ash nii-san (Brother, with a touch of respect) in the Japanese release. She deeply hates Gerald for his whiny attitude. She also calls him a "drama queen" for starting a lot of drama, thus leading to the fact that she and Ash want to kill him. She cites Gerald as a reason of why the war between Task Squad 496, and the Lightning Squad started. In Series 2, an older Elizabeth appears, while her appearance hasn't changed, she gets a new outfit. She retrains some of her personality from her younger appearance, but she is more caring and loyal than she was before, she also cares for her adoptive family as much as she cares for her biological brother. Background Early Life Born in 2291 A.D., Elizabeth is the second of two children (The first being her brother, Ash) born in Sapphire City, a suburb in Emerald Tower. She became fascinated with Anime after watching an episode of Lunar Sun, and dreamed of drawing in the Manga Style. She is also an honor student, and is deemed a great friend among her fellow classmates. Time at the Lightning Squad She joined the Lightning Squad during her Junior year in High School. Like Ash, she worked as a petty officer. Seeing that she never wants to participate in a battle unless she is in the same side as her brother. She began to write postcards to her brother to make sure if he is okay. After learning of their true motivations, she left the Lightning Squad. On the morning of January 15, 2308 A.D., she officially left the Lightning Squad, and plans to never think about them again. Afterwards, she lived in her old home, where she and Ash spent their childhood together. Wishing for him to be by her side, she started to deeply worry about him. Saved by Ash, and joining Task Squad 496 , when she reunites with Ash.}} While Elizabeth was shopping in the top floor of the Sapphire City Mall, part of the mall was destroyed, and Elizabeth started to cry for help. The ASO Gundam flew to the scene when she was falling from the top floor of the mall. It's hand grabbed Elizabeth, and she told the pilot of the ASO Gundam to put her down. The pilot gently puts her down, and opens the cockpit of the ASO Gundam. She later found out that the person that saved her life, was her brother, Ash. The two reunite and hug. She was also referred to join Task Squad 496 by her brother, and she accepts gratefully. Befriending Saji and Louise, and taking the Forced Evolution test After joining Task Squad 496, she and Ash decided to travel around Sapphire City some more to see if they can find some friends to make. During their search to make new friends, they encounter Saji Crossroad, and Louise Halevy. Elizabeth and Ash introduced themselves to them. Upon hearing Elizabeth's story of how Ash saved her life, the two lovers become friends with the Kennedy Siblings. Congratulating Ash on being brave enough to save his own sister from her death. Elizabeth and Ash talk about the Force Evolution test that Ash took after becoming a member of Task Squad 496. She accepts, and goes to the training grounds with her brother on the Gundam Mark III. She quickly learned how to operate a Gundam machine properly, and Ash was proud of her for learning how to operate all the controls in Gundam. During her training with Ash, Lyle Dylandy found three teenagers by the names of John Hawkins, Shane Johnson, and Joe Solobov. Ash later learned that John was a childhood friend of both him and Elizabeth, attending the same schools as them since Elementary School. Lyle asked Jack if the three teenagers can join TS496 to serve in the Sacred Lightning War, as he saw the Lightning Squad's true motives of plotting for world domination. Elizabeth heard about the war and plans to take part in it with the Peace Gundam. She passed the test, and her results were well. Ash takes her to the sleeping chamber for her to get a five-day rest. During her sleep, she began to see things, much like her brother did during his five-day rest. She also saw her memories during her sleep, and the old pendant that their parents gave her. Five days later, she woke up and she begins to feel dizzy, Serena came to her and explained her results to her. She then tells Elizabeth that she became an Innovator/Newtype hybrid, and explains the benefits of being a hybrid between an Innovator and a Newtype to her. Ash gives her the Peace Gundam as a reward for passing the test. First day of Combat, Celestial Being, and her brother's exhaustion After gaining the Peace Gundam, Elizabeth chose to take part of Gundam combat. Ash installed the Psycommu System, a device that is able to directly interpret the user's thoughts by picking up their brainwaves to go with her new-found abilities. Elizabeth then goes to combat alongside of her brother, she learns that the ASO and the Peace Gundams can use the Trans-Am System, an inherent feature of both the GN Drive and GN Drive Tau that temporarily increases their GN Particle output beyond normal parameters for greatly enhanced combat performance. Elizabeth completes her first day in combat, and Ash praises her combat skills. She repairs and cleans the Peace Gundam after combat, knowing that repairs are the best thing to do after a day in combat. She then meets a member of the Gundam Meisters branch of Celestial Being, Setsuna F. Seiei. The reason of why Setsuna came to Task Squad 496 was because he wanted to form a pact with the Gundam Meisters and the Sapphire City Council, the latter which is also part of Celestial Being. Task Squad 496 became part of Celestial Being the following day. She practices with Ash again, but Ash starts to feel exhausted. Elizabeth began to worry greatly about Ash, seeing that he hasn't been himself lately. She goes to him after Louise called her name to see if she can cheer him up. Elizabeth asked him what's wrong, and he replied that he started to feel exhausted after five days in combat, he starts to feel a bit happy after his sister encourage him to be himself, but later, he leaves the dining room of the Galacticus Starta because he wasn't in the mood. She then overhears her brother arguing with Louise, with the latter taunting the former, which later led to a fight. Ash won the fight after punching Louise twice in the face, causing her to cry; Elizabeth questions him why he'd do such a thing and pleads him to sortie. Ash acknowledges and prepares to fly out in the ASO Gundam, Elizabeth starts to smile again and happily tells him "Thank you for respecting what I want you to do, big brother, and please apologize to Louise." She beings to praise her brother's improved combat skills while he was taking out the fighter jets. Ash later apologized to Elizabeth for being obnoxious to her and for fighting with Louise, he then later goes to Louise and they both apologize, with the two promising to never fight again. Elizabeth is proud of her brother for making the right decision. Trivia * Series Writer Mikel LaRosa based her mannerisms off of his friend, Katie. He mentions the reason of why he chose her to be Elizabeth in the fanfiction is because the two treat each other like siblings.